


empty blue

by summerplaylist



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerplaylist/pseuds/summerplaylist
Summary: Even you left in the end.





	

I feel like I've been chasing after days since forever. The clearest blue skies, the happiest memories—they've all been chased to the point I can no longer find them.

But then there was you. And even though I tried I convince myself it wasn't, it still was. The clearest blue skies, the happiest memories—they were all connected to you. If there's a point where happiness becomes eternal, I still haven't found it. There's been too much shit in my life for something like _that._

Love isn't something that lasts forever—hasn't that been proven by now? Relationships die, marriages end. And the clearest blue skies, they all fade to an inky black as the evening draws to a close.

Even you left in the end.

Years have passed. The Surface continues to shift and grow and even though you aren't here, I have come to the point where I have no choice but to accept it. The world you saved—it truly is beautiful. 

But it pains me to know you aren't here to see it. Hyrule rose from the ashes of a barren land. A royal family stands proudly in the center, spinning the legend of the hero in green clothes like it is that and only that—a legend.

But the hero isn't just a legend. You were real, arrogant from the years of an easy life. Your days in Skyloft were so depressingly peaceful, that when adventure called for you, there was no point in denying it.

_“Why didn't he kill me?” I asked the princess, shortly after your death. “What did he see in me that was good—in an evil demon who chased after him relentlessly and ended up taking his life?”_

_The princess didn't smile or even frown. She just stared at me, her eyes an empty blue. “Isn't it obvious? Link believed everyone deserved redemption. He was relentlessly good; a true hero, better than most of us.”_

Why didn't you kill me? I wish I knew the answer. You were strong enough; your power was so much more than my own. But you fought weakly, tauntingly. And when it came down to life and death, with my sword against your throat, you told me there was another choice.

I should have taken it. Maybe I wouldn't have ended your life too soon and things would have gone differently. Maybe you would have been my happiness.

Maybe you would still be here.

With you gone, I freed Zelda—the girl you loved. She was so strong. Demise was no chance against her. But she didn't believe in me like you did. She hated me until her last breath.

There have been countless reflections of you and the princess. Countless stories and tales that I have been witness to, but only from the sidelines. I have always been afraid I might draw too close, might fall in love again and repeat that same mistake.

But now we stand as equals, me and you, on the battlefield our common enemy has designed. As equals we stand, with your baby blue scarf wrapped around your delicate neck and a fairy chattering incessantly in your ear.

It feels nice to be on your side. It feels like a second chance. Even if this chance was never deserved.

And even if you still aren't here and this boy is merely a reflection—nothing more.


End file.
